City Girl Blues
by Dogofthemilitary
Summary: Mina moves to her father's childhood farm and to assist her uncle. Will she be able to survive in Forget-Me-Not-Valley? Who will she encounter there and will she fall in love with?


kay, so I didn't keep my promise! Hehehe I just took a two year break! Well here is the revised version of part one and I promise to have part two up in a week or so. Scouts promise! XP Anyway I tweaked the characters a bit, such as Takakura being the main girl's uncle. I also might be adding mineral town people (Like Kai and maybe doctor… OH And Rick…Cliff might make an appearance too… okay I probably will add all of them! Anyway here it is! Hope you enjoy. Oh and PLEASE review! I would be most grateful!

**City Girl Blues Part one: In the middle of nowhere.**

She had heard plenty of stories of her father's wonderful life on his family's farm. Every time she'd pass by one though all she would think of the day he left her. That rainy night he never came home, the days her mother spent sitting at the window without eating at all, and the call with the bad news. That always came rushing back into her mind. Mina could remember the day of his funeral. People she never even heard of came to shed a tear. That's when she met him. At the time he was a young man in his late twenties. He had black hair and had the smell of animals linger around him. She remembered the sadness in his eyes as he approached the coffin.

"You promised we'd work the farm together, how could you let me down? What about your family, you left a woman to raise a child by herself. You were so healthy and happy when I last saw you, why did you go and pull off a crazy stunt like this?" Eight year old Mina came to the man and pulled on his shirt.

"Why did Daddy have to leave? " She asked with tears falling from her eyes. The man's stern face, a face you'd never guess had any emotion, bent down beside her.

"I don't know." He whispered as hugged her tightly and began to sob.

"Is this even the right place?" The girl asked herself as she looked around. The man driving the buggy laughed a bit.

"I'm guessing you've never been out this far in your life." He said half joking. The girl shook her head.

"Only once, but it was when I was a young girl." She informed, "I haven't even seen a real horse since I was five." The man was a bit shocked, but he laughed it off.

"Well I hope a city girl like you knows what she's doing out here." The man responded as he came to a stop. She got out and paid him just as a boy with blond hair came running out what appeared to be the inn.

"I just wanted some cash to do something fun with!" He sighed as the buggy slowly went away. When he spotted Mina standing there by herself a smile swept his face.

"Whoa, what's your name babe?" He asked. Mina raised an eyebrow, half disgusted and half flattered with his question.

"I'm Mina." She responded, "I am here to help my uncle on the farm" The boy laughed a bit as she stared angrily at him.

"I'm not mocking you" he informed, "But I never thought old Takakura could have such a hottie as a niece." The girl blushed bright red, glaring as he laughed a bit more.

"…!" She spotted an older man walking from the dirt path just north of the inn.

"Uncle!" She yelled as she ran to meet him. The boy chuckled one last time and then went off on his own.

"Mina! I am so glad to see you! Look at how tall you've gotten!" They hugged as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You look like a old man now!" She joked.

"But I am still healthy and going strong!" He said grinning. They then began to walk back the way he came.

"I won't be able to remember all this uncle!" She cried as she grabbed the sickle from the shelf. Takakura laughed, grabbing a leather bag which laid on the top shelf.

"I have a few books on the shelf in your house, just read those and you'll be fine." He said as he caught her arm from dropping the sickle. Mina frowned, she didn't realize how hard this was really going to be. He then began to explain basic concepts of certain tools that she would be using, tossing the pack to her.

"I know you can to water plants, so that's what you'll be doing tomorrow morning. We only have some potatoes growing right now, so you should have no problem with meeting me in front of the barn at six-thirty so we can start your training." He said pointing to the bag he had handed her. Mina's jaw dropped, rubbing her hand against the soft leather.

"Six-thirty? I never am awake by then, how am I suppose to be dressed, have breakfast, AND have plants watered by then?" He patted her on the back with a sympathetic smile.

"You'll get use to it, it will only take a week or so for your body to remember." He continued, " It is getting late, why don't we call it a night?" She shook her head in agreement, already tired from all the information he just crammed in her head. She glanced to her watch and sighed. It was only eight.

"Is it okay if I go to the bar?" She asked, Takakura chuckling at the question.

"You do what you please, Just don't drink too much." She nodded, giving him another hug before she began to make her way down the dirt path

"Just like her father…" He whispered.

The walk felt like it lasted forever as she slowly made her way down the path. Her day had been too long, from her four hour flight to cramming a lifetimes worth of farming lessons in just three hours. A few minutes later she was at the door, taking a quick rest before she went in. Just as she was going to open it, a woman with long wavy blonde hair came running out.

"Hi! My name is Muffy!" The woman exclaimed as she grabbed Mina into a forced hug. The embrace made her feel some comfort, returning the smile the woman was giving her.

"I'm Mina, it is nice to meet you." She responded. Muffy's eyes sparkled as she clapped her dainty hands together.

"I never knew old man Takukura had such a pretty niece! I'm going to have some competition now!" She laughed. Mina was flattered, thinking they must have never seen a magazine in their lives if people here thought that she was great. She blushed a little, feeling a little vain. Muffy then opened the door again, motioning for her to come in.

"So how do you like the Valley? Not too shabby huh? I think it is romantic myself!" Muffy went on as Mina just shook her head and took a seat. As Mina drank her drink, the appeal Muffy first had was wearing off fast. She was pretty sure she was talking just so she could hear herself.

"Hey! It is you again!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed with a grin, interrupting Muffy's babble. Mina ordered another drink.

"_Gosh, all these people talk and talk about silly things! Errgh, my head is spinning a bit." _She thought as Muffy got called to another table.

"Ah, she is finally gone! She gets pretty annoying." He whispered.

"_Well you guys seem like twins to me" _She thought as she took another gulp of her drink.

"Well she was nice at least" She responded with a small smile. He wasn't going to leave her alone, so she decided she may as well enjoy his company. Besides, it is always good to have a cute guy beside you at a bar.

"I never caught your name, what is it?" She asked trying to keep the conversation light.

"Rock, strong and mighty!" He told her with a grin. She giggled a bit and continued to down her drink. Her thoughts were getting a blurred as she stared into his golden eyes.

"That's the way to do it sister! Look at her go!" He cheered as he watched her. Rock was going to order another round when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hey, you have to work on the farm tomorrow right? I should take you home." She looked up to see a man with black hair staring at her. Rock glared at him as Mina looked up at the man. Rock was about to protest when she nodded.

"Yea, that'd be best." She replied with a smile.

"You owe me a drink next time." He said winking at her. Mina couldn't help but laugh, agreeing to this.

"Fine, that'll work."

"I'm taking that as a promise." He said as the man began to lead her out the door.

"You drank a little too much to have such hard work waiting for you tomorrow…" The man said with a disapproving tone. Mina frowned.

"I think I can tell that on my own." She hissed, removing his hand from her shoulder. She was going to walk away when she tripped on a rock, the man catching her before she hit the ground. Mina blushed brightly as she turned her head and looked the other way.

"I guess you were right, I'm sorry for being such a jerk." She muttered as he helped her up. He chuckled as they continued down the path.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, it's just the mistake I made when I moved from the city. Plus you don't want Rock to be the guy taking you home." He said laughing a bit. Mina smiled as they got closer to her house.

"Your from the city too? Was it hard to cope?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Harder than you know." He informed, he had reasons for coming here that made it tougher. They reached her door, the man turning around to leave. She reached her hand out and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait, what is your name?" She asked.

"It's Marlin." He responded with a smile. She shook her head as she reached into her pocket to get her key.

"Well thank you, I promise I'm not usually as cocky as I seem now." She said jokingly. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, I will see you around." He said before Mina closed the door. Her small two room home was filled with boxes and things strung around from all the unpacking. Mina tumbled her way into bed, not even having a blanket as she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
